Peeves' Shoe
by Hilo Hello
Summary: My first attempt at Fan Fiction. A girl steals Peeves' shoe and uses it in a potion. Updated after about a year!
1. The Shoe

Author's Note: Yes, I know the only characters that actually appear in the books are Snape and Peeves. That was my  
intention. Peeves is easy and Snape don't appear much.  
  
Isabelle was in a bad mood. She had potions next and the only good thing about that,  
messing with the recipes, got her in trouble. And now, to boot, Peeves was bugging her.  
  
"Hey, can I sit on your head?"  
  
"No, you MAY not."  
  
"Can I jump on it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can I trip you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I can? Great!" And Peeves pulled Isabelle's leg out from underneath her. Isabelle pushed  
herself up and glowered and the hysterical Peeves.  
  
"Oh, go hang out with that poltergeist who beats up people." And she swung a fist at him,  
which he easily ducked.  
  
"Hee, hee, missed me!" She swung her fists wildly at the air until she was exhausted.  
Maybe if I ignore him he'll let up his guard, Isabelle thought. So she stood up and continued off  
to class, whistling. Peeves was about to pounce when she swung around and made a grab at him.  
  
"Ha, ha! Missed me! Missed me by a mile! Hey, you got my shoe!"  
  
"Hey, I got your shoe. I got your shoe! I GOT YOUR SHOE-OOOOOO! I GOT YOUR  
SHOE-OOOOO!" And she ran down the hall, waving Peeves shoe and slammed the potions door  
in his face.  
  
"You're late." Snape hissed.  
  
"I know. Trouble with the poltergeist."  
  
"Fifteen points from Ravenclaw."  
  
"Thought so." Isabelle put the shoe where she could keep an eye on it and whispered to  
her friend, Lizabeth "I got Peeves' shoe."  
  
  
Later, Isabelle began to wonder what would happen if she put the shoe in the whatever-it-was potion they were making. She dipped the toe in and began to swirl it around, watching the  
clouds that floated along on the stuff, and then sank. She dropped the rest in and watched it  
dissolve. About then, the banging on the door got quit a bit louder and Snape went to open it.  
  
"What do you--" Peeves nocked him to the side and started shaking Isabelle by the collar.  
  
"Where is it? WHERE IS IT?" Isabelle pointed to the cauldron.   
  
"NOOOOOOO! YOU PUT IT IN THE STEW!" He grabbed Snape by the collar and  
shook him. "SHE PUT IT IN THE STEW!"  
  
"What did you put in the stew?" Demanded Snape over Peeves' shoulder.  
  
"Ummm...His shoe?" 


	2. The Frog

"You _WHAT?_" Screamed Snape. 

"Um, I--" Began Isabelle 

"Don't you know what you did?" Isabelle sighed. The usual lecture. She absent-mindedly plucked a feather from a nearby raven and dropped it in the cauldron, completely ignoring the angry Snape and hysterical Peeves. Isabelle watched the feather dissolve. On a whim, she plucked one of Snape's hairs (more like several hairs stuck together) and dropped it in. It, too, dissolved. 

"Stop adding to it! It will only make it WORSE!" Isabelle stared at Snape. What was he going on about? Then the entire class started screaming. She slowly turned around. The pot was bubbling wildly and out of it was crawling...a frog. A frog with raven-black wings. And three snakes for tails. It glanced around, then shot out it's tongue at Snape. As soon as it touched him, Snape was as still as a statue. The room was silent for a moment. Then the frog zapped it's tounge at Lizabeth and the class, as one body, screamed and made for the door. All except Isabelle. She was floating up to the ceiling. 

"What the--" 

"I'm a poltergeist, remember? I levitate things." 

"Well, why are you saving me?" muttered Isabelle as she watched the frog waddle out the door. 

"Because you got me into this mess! And you're going to get me out of it!" 

"What mess? You're _dead_." 

"What mess? WHAT MESS? Weren't you listening? Now I gotta kill that thing! That's what happens when you put part of a ghost in a potion! Say, what else did you put in there, anyway?" 

"Ummm...Some snakeskin, I think. And frog slime. And a raven's feather and some of Snape's hair." 

"Huh. That would explain it, then. Wonder what the hair did, though..." 

"What's it doing to people?" 

"Sucking their souls." 

"Ugh." 

_**MEANWILE...**_

A pair of pranksters giggled deviously as they went over their latest scheme. They didn't even see the frog coming... 

_**ZAP!!!**_


	3. The Argument

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Author's note: Okay, I wasn't planning to add to this . . . Then I got a request. So, I figured I might as well . . . Here goes . . . 

          "I hate you."

          "The feeling is mutual." Peeves and Isabelle were walking down the deserted corridor, following the frog-thing's trail of slime.

          "You can't hate me as much as I hate you. _You_ made that thing. Now _I_ have to kill it!"

          "Well, I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't tripped me."

          "Well, what was I supposed to do? Ignore you?"

          "Yes. Anyway, what are you complaining for? You're already dead."

          "And what do you think ghosts are made of?" Isabelle stopped.

          "If he eats you, you die?"

          "Yep." They continued trudging onward. Occasionally they came across one of the living-statues the Frog had left behind. It was, erm, _interesting_ the positions some of them were found in. They didn't speak while they walked, though Peeves did "borrow" Isabelle's pen and write on all the statues' foreheads. Eventually Isabelle ventured to ask,

          "Why don't we just tell Dumbledore?"  
          

          "Me? Ask the Headmaster for help? Imagine what all the other ghosts will say! I'll lose my position! My status! My reputation! It'll be horrible! No thanks, I'll do this myself."

          "Yourself? Well, then, you don't need me, do you?" and Isabelle mad a run for it.

          "Oh, no you don't! You got me in this mess, you get me out of it!" And he knocked over a suit of armor and some pictures to boot, much to the inhabitants' chagrine.

          Isabelle sighed. Well, there was no getting out of it. She was going to die.


End file.
